[unreadable] The Mentored Clinical Research Scholar Program (MCRSP) at The University of Iowa (UI) will prepare well-trained physicians and dentists for successful careers in patient-focused clinical research. This application builds upon a strong tradition in interdisciplinary clinical research and strong track record in successful career development and mentoring of junior faculty in clinical investigation. The specific aims of the MCRSP are to: (1) Identify and recruit outstanding physicians and dentists who are motivated to obtain a comprehensive understanding of the techniques of clinical research; 2) Prepare trainees to design and implement cutting-edge research, function in cross-disciplinary research teams, and develop well-grounded, self-sustaining, independent research programs; 3) Provide integrated didactic and mentored research experiences to participating scholars; and 4) Increase the critical mass and community of well-trained clinical investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MCRSP will provide individualized mentoring by senior research faculty that will cater to the individual needs of trainees in three main areas of patient-oriented research: translational; clinical epidemiology and behavioral research; and outcomes and health services research. Mentors are all nationally recognized investigators committed to training the next generation of clinical investigators. Trainees will also have the opportunity to pursue advanced coursework in research methods and obtain a formal masters (M.S. or M.P.H.) degree. The Program will further capitalize on an excellent patient-oriented research infrastructure that includes a successful K30 training program, an innovative program in translational biomedical research, and a longstanding NIH-funded General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). These and other University research programs extend into the community--statewide and beyond--and include numerous disease registers and a broad network of collaborating institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]